


Who's There?

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Gen, Post Season Four, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Prompt: Teen Wolf, Allison Argent.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Never say who’s there? Don’t you watch scary movies? It’s a death wish. You might as well come out to investigate a strange noise or something." (Scream)</i></p><p> </p><p>Kira hears a knock at her window and says the some words you should never utter in a horror movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's There?

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, quick comment fic to get back in my writing groove. [Originally posted here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/266795.html?thread=79700523#t79700523).

Kira bites on her lip as she flops back onto her bed, sweaty from lacrosse practice. The house is eerily quiet, and she's not quite sure what to do with an empty house while her parents are on a date night. She figures she should get started on her homework, but as Kira leans over to the side of her bed she tossed her backpack on, she hears a knocking on her window.

“Who's there?” Kira asks, starting to reach for her katana under her bed instead.

The window slides open, and a dark, wet figure tumbles in a heap. “Never say who’s there,” the heap says as she stands, pushing her dark hair from her face to reveal herself. “Don’t you watch scary movies? It’s a death wish. You might as well come out to investigate a strange noise or something.”

“Isn't it a death wish to be talking to dead girls too?” Kira questions, her heart hammering in her chest as she clenches her katana in her hand, but she's unable to point it at Allison.

Allison's expression softens. “Got a point there. Look, it's a really long story about how I'm here, but I didn't come back alone. I think someone summoned zombies or something? They're all wet out there, so your electrical powers would really help.”

Kira just stares at the undead girl, taking in her unzombie-like appearance. “You're wearing your funeral dress,” she points out quietly, mouth slightly agape.

“Don't think about it. I'm fine, but the rest of Beacon Hills won't be if we don't hurry,” Allison states, moving to reach out for Kira's shoulder. “We need to get Scott, but he wasn't home or at the clinic, and I didn't have time to hunt him down. I didn't exactly get buried with my cell phone.”

Shaking the quickly forming morbid thoughts from her head, Kira puts down her katana on her bed. “Scott's out of town. He and Derek are on a werewolf field trip or something. That's what Stiles called it. Uhh, he may have taken his jeep to follow him with Liam tagging along-”

“Liam?” Allison interjects with a furrowed brow.

Kira swallows hard and decides now is not the time to explain Scott's newest pack addition, so she plows on. “-so it's pretty much me, Lydia, and Malia for Team Beacon Hills right now. Malia would probably want to fight some undead. So they're not like you, though?”

Allison looks Kira over with a look that tells her that she'll come back to the Liam question later. “No, they're more like zombies from a horror movie. I don't think they can infect anyone, but it's better if we don't chance it,” she tells her as she picks up Kira's katana and hands it to her. “C'mon, we're going to Lydia's then you can both fill me on what I missed when we go to get Malia.”

“Good plan,” Kira agrees as she wraps her fingers around her katana. “One problem. I don't have a car.”

With a cringe, Allison's shoulders drop. “Okay, new plan. Call Lydia to come over here to pick us up. Tell her please not to freak out when she gets her then we can pick up Malia,” she amends as she sits on Kira's bed, running a hand through her tangled and muddied hair. “Maybe...I could borrow something to change into?”

Kira nods, putting her katana aside again to dig out her cell phone. “Go ahead and go through my closet. Umm, Lydia will probably make you change right away, though...”

Allison laughs. “I know. She's my best friend,” she replies as she grabs some simple leggings and a long tee. “Which way to your bathroom? I'm already a dripping mess everywhere. I'm so sorry.”

“You're the one who just came back from the dead. Seriously, no one's going to mind, Allison,” Kira tells her emphatically as she points out the bathroom. “Take a shower too. If Lydia sees all that mud, she might scream for another reason.”

Giving a weak smile, Allison heads for the bathroom quietly. Kira sighs, looking down at the phone in her hand. She's unsure how to start this conversation with Lydia, but if there are zombies overtaking Beacon Hills, Kira knows she'll just have to get it over with as she taps her finger over the call button on Lydia's name.

“Hey, Lydia. I'm going to need you drive over to my place. Just don't freak out when you get here, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](www.shinyglorchan.tumblr.com)


End file.
